randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
News from the Realms
Check this section for the all the gossips and hot news from The Waterdhavian Post. All the news here are from your favorite field reporter, Sienna Everett, working hard so you can know everything that's happening on the Realms (even those things they don’t want you to know). =D 'Monster Food (14-11-1377DR)' Got any problems with ferocious monsters, arcane horrors or gigantic oozes? Got any agricultural problems or food shortage? Don’t you worry anymore; just call the League of Monster Knowledge! These guys are a guild that hunts monster and, despite being a little eccentric, they’re nice fellas. During their latest assignment on a doomed mining village northeastern of Silverymoon, they not only killed all the jelly monsters menacing the town but they also brought more than a ton of rice and other grains for the people to survive the winter. 'What about insurance for ships? (19-10-1377DR)' Yesterday a pirate had his ship stolen at Messemprar! "Aye! We can't be god'mn good pirates n'mor'. I and me mates were drinkin' som' good old rum and cheerin' 'bout our last plunder and, by thunder!, me ship's gon' for good." The captain says he left some guards on the ship to watch it, but it was all for nothing. One of the so-called guards was found alive but unconscious at the pier and says the ship was attacked by a bunch of hotties, a black demon and a giant racoon. The captain has punished his subordinate for "makin' up lame 'xcuses" and complained about the poor security at Messemprar's port: "We can't have a good day's job n'mor'. By thunder!, we can't ev'n have good deckhands to take a look at the godd'mn ship!". In an unrelated news (or maybe not), a red wizard was found dead alongside his lackeys at an alley right beside the tavern where the captain was having his rum. It appears that the wizard was about to buy some stolen goods from the pirates. The police assured us that they would investigate further if they hadn't better things to do. 'Demon spotted at Everlund! (24-08-1377DR)' A terrified old woman (who prefers to remain incognito) contacted us this morning to report a mysterious figure flying through Everlund's air space. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the window to take a look at moon. And then I saw it! In the sky!" the poor lady seems frightened only by remembering and takes a few seconds to recompose herself. "It was almost human-like, but it was huge! With big wings! It was coming from the Nether Mountains and flying south." The old lady told all her neighbors that the creature was a "big ugly demon", but they don't seem to believe. We spoke with a wizard from Everlund, Mr. Eagleheart, and he told us "it is quite possible that the creature is an outsider, as the lady would have recognized a dragon's silhouette on the spot. I did not see the beast myself, but I would suggest a cornugon, a pit fiend or perhaps a balor." We have no idea what a cornugon is, but we've heard about the others and we can say for sure that Mr. Eagleheart is not doing a good job calming everyone down. 'Evereska levelled (29-06-1377DR)' The city of Evereska was invaded by a demonic horde at the end of last Alturiak (we believe sometime between 25th and 30th). The one informing the press is Tymora's Chosen, Ashram Nightwind, who went on an expedition to investigate the site, as all other elven cities had lost magical contact with Evereska. The city was totally destroyed, only a few escaped and the refugees are going to Cormyr and Silverymoon. Ashram says he and some epic friends are working on the case and can already inform us that the demons probably were after some powerful artifact - which he believe they did not find (at least some good news amidst the chaos!). 'Crazy woman invades Knights' HQ (12-06-1377DR)' A young soldier of the Purple Dragon Knights told us how last night was terrible at the Knights' HQ, Suzail. "All I saw was a crazy woman screaming and crying at the main hall", says the recruit, "she was so scandalous that everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to see what was happening". Many knights complained about this mysterious woman: "I was on duty, on my watch on the tower and all I heard was screaming. It can really upset someone! See, I was trying to work but I was distracted by all of it. If there was a bloody dragon flying overheads to scorch the city I would never know!". Things only seems to have cooled after the arrival of Lady Airin, who went over to calm the woman down (some say by using bardic spells). At the end it just seems the poor thing got lost in the city. 'Once upon a golem (25-03-1378DR)' Yesterday a huge golem-like construct was spotted strolling one of Waterdeep’s main streets. The golem had shining blue runes on its body and two gnome riders. It went straight into the Guard’s HQ and was carrying a shady character (probably a criminal). We spoke to Lieutenant Cyrus and discovered that the construct might stay in town for a while, but will later go to the League of Monster Knowledge in Silverymoon. That’s a shame – we could really use a stone warrior patrolling our streets. 'The tale of the pretty peasant lass (05-09-1378DR)' It is official now. Former underdog and champion of the poor farmers in Escalant, Elenor Sernett, will marry red wizard Rutger Vanderbilt, son and heir of the late land owner and slave labor proponent Bastian. After his father’s early death, Rutger set out to change the ways agricultural work was done in Escalant, abolishing slavery and giving more power to his (now paid) workers. During the many meetings with the farmers’ leaders, the young wizard fell in love with Elenor. The ceremony will be conducted this fall by the sunite priestess and Blue-Whale-pirate-hunter Kaysa B. Ilmarinen. Marrying a non-mulani peasant girl would not bode well for Rutger in Thay, so he’s lucky he and his sister are the only red wizards left in town. Category:Story